


High as a Kite

by blake_is_strange



Series: Funny Fics [3]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just want them to be happy you know?, MY BABIES, Max gets high, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, flustered Vic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Victoria sends Max to Chloe's house so she can study. Chloe figures getting Max high will make it easier to keep track of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another tumblr prompt from @kbye656 and honestly this was so much fun to write and I wanted to post it right away but I decided to save the best for last of this batch of requests lol. Thank you so much for the request, I loved writing this and I really hope you enjoy reading it :) They're just so fucking cute, guys lol.

Victoria’s POV

 

My phone was ringing off the hook, no matter how much I tried to ignore it. I was trying to study for a final, but no matter what I did to ignore my phone, I couldn’t focus on anything except for its incessant vibrating. Finally, after many failed attempts to focus, I picked up my phone to over twenty text messages from none other than Max Caulfield. I sighed, opening the texts as I decided that there was no way I could get anything done without making sure she was alright. 

 

_ Babe <3, 10:12: toooooooorrrrriiiiiiiiiii _

 

_ Babe <3, 10:13: i looooooooooovvvvveeee you. like bunchs you know _

 

_ Babe <3, 10:15: chloe gvae me sm wed _

 

_ Babe <3, 10:20: chle says we shld gt married _

 

_ Babe <3, 10:22: we so shld!!!!!!!!!!! _

 

_ Babe <3, 10:23: torrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiii _

 

_ Babe <3, 10:25: youd marry me, rite????? _

 

I stared down at my phone in a mixture of disbelief and confusion and my first reaction was panic. Was she serious? What the hell was she thinking? I got to my feet, pressing the call button. The line rang three times before Max answered, her words slurred and the sound of a smile in her voice. 

 

“Hey, baby,” she said, the sound of old, stupid rock music in the background along with what I could only guess was Chloe’s giggling.

 

“Have you lost your damn mind?” I nearly shouted, clutching my phone as I paced back and forth in my room. “Why the hell are you texting me about… About getting married? Are you high or something?” All Max did was giggle and I could hear Chloe talking in the background. “Chloe was supposed to keep you out of trouble while I studied not get you high! Let me talk to her.”

 

“But I miss hearing your voice,” my girlfriend whined. I could practically see the pout on her face already and she was on the other side of town. I sighed in exasperation, rolling my eyes despite the small flush I felt in my cheeks at the idea of Max actually missing the sound of my voice. I shook my head, trying to refocus myself.

 

“Stop trying to change the subject,” I insisted, crossing my arms over my chest. “What the hell were you talking about?” Max just giggled like an excited child, forcing me to hold back a laugh of my own. 

 

“I was talking about how I wanna marry you,” she said with a small chuckle. “You could be my little Mrs. Caulfield. Or I could be Mrs. Chase. Whichever you think is better.” She started giggling again as she continued. “Awww, we could be wives!” I tried to ignore the warm feeling I felt growing in my chest and spreading through my entire body at her words, taking a deep breath. 

 

“Max, we’re only just about to graduate,” I told her, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. “We can’t get married right now.”

 

“W… Why not?” She asked, her voice tense and shaky like she was about to start crying. I sighed, massaging my forehead. I had nearly forgotten how hard it was to argue with someone who was high when I was the sober one. 

 

“Because we’re too young,” I told her, sitting down on my bed. “Plus, my parents would have a fit.”

 

“But I looooove you,” she whined and I heard Chloe start talking in the background. “Noooo, she’s my girlfriend, you can’t have her… Fine, but give it back when you’re done or I’ll beat you up. Hey, Tori, Chloe wants to talk to you.” I sighed, not even able to respond before the phone was handed over to Max’s friend.

 

“Hey, Vic, it’s Chloe,” the older girl greeted me, sounding much more sober than Max. “Max is like on cloud over nine thousand so I wouldn’t take her too seriously.” 

 

“You were supposed to keep her  _ out  _ of trouble while I was studying,” I scolded her, pinching the bridge of my nose as I tried not to be irritated with the other girl. She was Max’s best friend and we were supposed to be getting along because the last thing either of us wanted was to make Max feel like she had to choose between the two of us. 

 

“I figured she’d be easier to chase down if she was tripping in every sense of the word,” Chloe replied, her voice tense and she tried not to laugh at her own joke. I let out a heavy sigh, rolling my eyes. 

 

“Just make sure she doesn’t get too far gone or something,” I said with a sigh. “You know she has a low tolerance.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, ice queen,” Chloe said dismissively, but I knew she take care of Max. “Your girlfriend is pouting at me, do you still wanna talk to her?” 

 

“Of course she does, she’s my wife!” I heard Max shout, making me sigh and try to ignore the small smile that wanted to force its way onto my lips. 

 

“Yeah, let me talk to her for a minute,” I told Chloe, hearing some shuffling and giggles as the phone was handed over. 

 

“Heeeeyyyy,” Max said and I could practically see the grin she must’ve had on her face. 

 

“Stay out of trouble, ok?” I told her, mindlessly thumbing through my textbook as I tried to pretend that she hadn’t just sent me into a thought process that I would’ve never approved of a few months ago. “Have Chloe text me when you get back so I can walk you to your room.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” she whined and I heard a puffy sort of floppy sound as she fell back into Chloe’s bed. 

 

“What was the question?” I asked, even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

 

_ She’s just high, _ I reminded myself, knowing full well that Max would probably be a blushing mess if she knew what she was asking me right now.  _ She doesn’t mean any of this. _

 

“Will you marry me?” She asked, sounding much more sober. I chuckled, rolling my eyes despite the butterflied erupting in my stomach. 

 

“Maybe when you’re not high as a kite,” I replied, getting a giggle out of her.

 

“Fair enough,” she said with a sigh. “See you soon, I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” I replied, ending the call and looking down at the text messages Max had sent me. I wondered if she’d still mean it in the morning. Or the day after that. I shook my head, looking back down at my textbook to study. But it was hard to focus when I couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing it would be to see Max standing at the end of an aisle, all dressed up with my dad walking me down the aisle. 

 

“Damn you, Max,” I grumbled, smiling despite myself. “You always make me think about the stupidest shit.” I didn’t really get much studying done after that. Max always managed to make me feel high, even without weed. And in that moment, I was probably just as high as she was, but I was high on her instead. I let out a groan, burying my face in my pillow as thoughts of my girlfriend floated through my mind. 

  
Studying was lame anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone so much for reading and thanks again to @kbye656 for the request :) Leave me a comment letting me know what you guys thought and if you have any other requests. Thanks again and have an awesome day!


End file.
